The disclosure relates to a switched-mode power supply device configured to control an output voltage through a switching operation.
A switched-mode power supply device performs an intermittent oscillating operation that intermittently performs a switching operation in a lightly-loaded state (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-215316: Patent literature 1, for example). The switched-mode power supply device according to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-215316 is provided with an upper limit frequency in accordance with a feedback voltage and configured to perform an intermittent oscillating operation that stops after being turned on a previously set number N of times.